koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Takatora Tōdō
Takatora Tōdō is a daimyo who served many lords during his career. He chose to side with Ieyasu at Sekigahara and later became famous for overseeing the construction of Japan's castles. He was a generic NPC since the original Samurai Warriors ''is confirmed as a unique character in Samurai Warriors Chronicles 2nd His height in ''Saihai no Yukue is 183 cm (6') and he is 29 years old. He practices land surveying as a hobby and likes to eat mochi. Role in Games Kessen Tōdō is a zealous general for the Eastern Army in Kessen. He mainly leads a standard unit who specializes in commanding riflemen and archers. He's one of the few units who can bombard the enemy with cannons. He assists Ieyasu's campaign versus Yukimura at Seta and is commended by his lord if they win the battle. If the Eastern Army suffers defeat at Seta, Todo will be reported to have been killed. Should the Toyotomi suffer a continuous string of losses, he will gain sympathy for them at Osaka Castle. If the Western Army asks him to defect and performs well in battle, Todo will betray Ieyasu. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, Tōdō is a sly and cunning young man. His mellow and cynical words masks his rather dangerous killing intent. He's in charge of Ieyasu's ninja unit and specializes in surprise attacks and various espionage projects. While he doesn't personally partake in the chase around Kyoto, Sakon recognizes his ninja as Mitsunari retreats through the city streets. He first appears in Sekigahara to attack the south-western front, planning to circle around Mitsunari's main camp in a pincer. Yoshitsugu, who guards the location, swiftly deals with Tōdō's advance. Weary yet impressed with Yoshitsugu's skill, he discretely gathers a massive army just for dealing with the Western general. Beaten again in their second encounter, he has his army surround Yoshitsugu and ends the "dangerous threat" against him. Though aware of Hatsu's feelings for Mitsunari, he does nothing to stop her treasonous actions yet demands her obedience. He seems to regret her last violent encounter with his ninja, vaguely implying that he cares for her. By the end of the game, he becomes unexpectedly fascinated by the Western commander after his final defeat on the field. When a frantic Lady Yodo calls for her ninja to kill Mitsunari, Tōdō commands his ninja to stop them. He's somewhat baffled by his heroic deed. Character Information Personality For his playable Warriors counterpart, Takatora is a man whose chilly appearance belies the warm heart within him. He is faithfully and enthusiastically loyal to his many masters. He swears absolute fealty to Nagamasa, even if their time together is bitterly cut short. Voice Actors *Brian Dobson - Kessen (English) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"I am truly sorry, Lord Tokugawa. But this is the ugly nature of war! So now, I shall abandon the east and spill blood for the west!!" ::~~Defecting; Kessen *"Took longer than I expected. Well, I'll let it pass. My goal has been achieved. Farewell, Yoshitsugu Ōtani. It turned out to be quite enjoyable. Should fate allow it, I look forward to our next battle." :"Hmph... You're a sly man, Takatora Tōdō. I anticipate our rematch as well... If I still live by then." ::~~Tōdō and Yoshitsugu; Saihai no Yukue Historical Information Gallery Image:Todo-kessen.jpg|Todo in Kessen Todo-saihai.jpg|Saihai no Yukue artwork Takatora-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Tōdō Takadora in Nobunyaga no Yabou Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters